The present invention relates generally to display and storage devices, and more particularly, is directed to a ring tray for storing and displaying rings.
Conventionally, there have been two general types of ring trays.
In one known ring tray, there is a rectangular frame with a central rectangular opening therein and an inwardly extending peripheral ledge. A bottom closing member is secured to the tray so as to close the underside of the tray, and is formed with a plurality of recesses therein in a generally honeycomb pattern. A top pad is secured to and closes the top of the tray. In this known ring tray, the top pad includes a thin lower sheet made of a rubber or similar material that is glued to the peripheral ledge of the frame, the lower sheet having a plurality of die cut slits formed therein which are aligned with each recess. In this manner, a ring can be pushed through a slit in the lower sheet so that it is held by the rubber material and seats in a recess. In order to provide an aesthetic appearance, an upper fabric pad having a plurality of openings is adhered to the upper surface of the lower sheet so that openings in the upper fabric pad are aligned with the slits in the lower sheet.
However, with such known ring tray, one-half of the ring is hidden from view in the top pad where it is held.
Further, over continued usage, the top pad has a tendency to detach and lift up at the edges thereof, that is, at its attachment to the inwardly extending peripheral ledge of the frame. Accordingly, in order to prevent the same from occurring as readily, and even if it does occur, to prevent detraction of the appearance of the ring tray, it has been necessary to provide the inwardly extending peripheral ledge at a position below the upper edge of the frame. Since the ring trays are intended to stack one upon the other, this means that it is necessary to increase the height of the ring tray. This is particularly disadvantageous from a space saving standpoint, and particularly disadvantageous when a salesman has to carry a plurality of these stacked trays.
With such an arrangement, when a plurality of such trays are stacked upon each other, the rings seated in a lower tray extend into recesses of the honeycomb pattern, which are also formed at the undersurface of the bottom closing member of the next upper tray stacked thereon. However, because of the use of such honeycomb pattern, it is necessary that the stacked trays be oriented in reverse to each other, that is, 180.degree. turned with respect to each other. As a result, it becomes more burdensome to stack and unstack the trays.
Still further, with such known ring tray, since the rings are only held by the rubber lower sheet, the rings tend to seat at different angles in the different recesses. This detracts from the aesthetic appearance.
As an alternative to the above, another ring tray is known which similar to the aforementioned ring tray. Specifically, rather than using a lower rubber sheet, a thin fabric sheet is used in place thereof. Since the thin fabric sheet provides substantially no holding force, as occurs with a rubber sheet, a foam pad is provided so as to seat in each recess and thereby hold the rings. The thin fabric sheet is adhered to the peripheral ledge and to the upper surface of the foam pad. After the thin fabric sheet is adhered to the foam pad, a plurality of slits are die cut therein. This results in the foam pad being likewise die cut and thereby aligned with the slits in the thin fabric sheet. In this manner, a ring can be pushed through a slit in the thin fabric sheet and held by the foam. An upper fabric pad having a plurality of openings is adhered to the upper surface of the thin fabric sheet, with the openings in alignment with the slits.
This latter known ring tray provides the same disadvantages as the aforementioned known ring tray as to detachment of the top pad from the inwardly extending peripheral ledge of the frame, and as to stacking of the trays. In addition, over continued usage, the thin fabric sheet tends to push outwardly from the slit, that is, the thin fabric sheet tends to move and remain outwardly of the slit, so as to take on an accordion configuration. As a result, each slit in the thin fabric sheet, over time, expands into a wider opening. Because the thin fabric sheet is adhered to the foam pad, it causes the foam pad to likewise open up and form a permanent V-shaped opening. Accordingly, the foam pad is no longer able to stably hold a ring, such that the rings can easily fall out, and even if they do not fall out, will be angled so as present an aesthetically unpleasant appearance.
Further, since the above ring trays are made from a plurality of different elements and layers, the cost and complexity of manufacturing the same is great.
In addition to the above type of ring tray in which the rings fit within openings in the top pad, another type of ring tray is known in which tapered cylindrical or frusto-conical ring supports or posts are fixed to a board of a ring tray by nails, so as to extend upwardly at an angle therefrom. The board and the ring posts are covered with a fabric material to provide an aesthetic appearance. However, with such ring trays, the ring posts are made of wood and are solid. Thus, stacking of the ring trays is not possible. Further, the cost and complexity of manufacturing the same is great.